Inuyasha's Daughter
by chronos-girl
Summary: The god demanded a sacrifice from a chosen family once every 10 years, and this time it was Inuyasha's family's turn. How can the god ask him to sacrifice his only son? :Song Fic of "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire. I Own Nothing.


**Ohayo mina-san! :) I'm studying Japanese as my minor in college. Anyway, I just recently watched the Hunger Games for the second time and the credits got stuck in my head until i finally downloaded it onto my ipod. Couldn't get the thought of this out of my head so I made a story. Hope you all enjoy. And no, I haven't forgotten about The Single Life. I just need more inspiration to write the next chapter. The past semester along with the job i had kept me swamped. Please enjoy this short (and my very first) One-Shot story, of Inuyasha's Daughter. **

* * *

The day was windy and over cast, and it would soon turn into a day of sorrow as well. Inuyasha and Kagome stared out of the window watching their two children play by the old tree that has been on the land for generations. Their oldest, their daughter, climbed the tree and laughed at her younger brother, Loke, as he pouted at her swiftness. Inuyasha turned away from the window with a heavy heart. Kagome stared at her husband as he gathered the materials for the coming evening.

"There must be another way Inuyasha. Please." She begged softly.

Inuyasha paused and looked to his wife of thirteen years with tears in his eyes. "I wish there were Kagome. The kami demands it however…and we can't disobey him."

Kagome bowed her head in sorrow as Inuyasha walked past her out of the house towards their children. She heard him tell their daughter to wait inside with their mother. She kneeled in her place and looked to the ceiling, silently praying for a miracle tonight. Outside, Inuyasha's daughter watched as her father took young Loke's hand and walked to the only hill in the distance. She followed a little ways behind them, ignoring her father's orders, her bow and arrows in her hands.

_**Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill. **_

_**While his daughter hid and watched she dared not breathe she was so still. **_

Inuyasha's daughter his behind a bush close to where her father was laying his son on a stone tablet. He arranged the items he gathered around the boy and she watched as her brother cried. She gasped as a bright light appeared above them after her father finished his prayer and a man with wings floated down before them. He said something to her father and she watched with wide eyes as he father picked up his sword. She knew what was happening and stepped out of hiding. The angels and Inuyasha looked up as she yelled, "Stop!"

_**Just as an angel cried for the slaughter**_

_**Abraham's daughter raised her voice.**_

The angel stared Inuyasha's daughter down and sent Inuyasha a questioning glance. Inuyasha looked pale as a sheet as he looked at his daughter and prayed she would get the hint and leave the hill.

"What is your name child?" the angel asked the girl.

"I don't have one." Inuyasha's daughter replied.

The angel raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't have one? How can that be?"

With her head held high, the girl answered, "My father never gave me one sir."

_**Then the angel asked her what her name was**_

_**She said, "I have none."**_

_**Then he asked, "How can this be?"**_

"_**My father never gave me one."**_

The angel scoffed and waved her away and looked back to Inuyasha. "You humans sicken me. Do it now you fool." He said.

Inuyasha looked to his daughter, and then to his son. With tears in his eyes he raised his sword above the boy. Before he could commit the sacrifice, an arrow flew by and embedded itself into the bark of the tree next to him. Both angel and man turned to see that Inuyasha's daughter had her bow notched and ready to shoot once more.

"I won't miss next time father, and you know this." She said, her hand steady and her gaze determined.

The angel looked surprised, then angry. "How dare you disobey your father girl? Did he not order you to stay by your mother?"

Inuyasha's daughter narrowed her eyes as she looked into her brother's fearful ones. "I will say this one time and one time only. You better let Loke go, RIGHT NOW!"

_**And with his sword up, raised for the slaughter,**_

_**Abraham's daughter raised her bow. **_

"_**How darest you, child, defy your father?"**_

"_**You better let young Isaac go."**_

The angel, clearly fed up with Inuyasha and his daughter, raised his own sword and let it fly just as the young girl released her arrow.

Another bright light flashed. Everyone and everything stopped in its tracks. No figure appeared, but a voice sounded loud and clear.

"THERE WILL BE NO SACRIFICE TONIGHT OR EVER MORE!"

With those words the angel looked upon the young family. "Short and simple huh? HE has spared your family human. Thank your daughter's insane bravery for HIS kindness."

The angel disappeared afterwards, never to be seen or heard from again. The trio ran down the hill into the waiting arms of the woman who thanked the kami for the miracle he presented to her family.


End file.
